Sunlight
by Lu Kyoraku
Summary: Un día cualquiera Han salva a una joven de un secuestro en Tokio sin saber del gran problema en el que se ha metido por ayudarla. / HanxOC.


**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift son de Justin Lin.

 **Aviso:** El fic se sitúa en los acontecimientos de Reto Tokio. Cuando la película salió todavía no se conocía el personaje de Gisele interpretado por Gal Gadot, así que su personaje no existirá en este fic porque es una historia que escribí hace muchos años y ya está terminada.

 _Este fic es para mi querida amiga Ale, que siempre le gustó esta historia. También está dedicado a mi beta personal; LuKuran, que siempre lee todas mis locuras._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sunlight.**

 **Capítulo 1. Muerte en Japón.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sol Jackson.**

 **Tokio, Japón.**

No quería ir a Japón pero de vez en cuando tenía que ver a mis padres. Estaban en el país del oriente haciendo negocios y agendaron que desayunaríamos juntos. El atravesar un continente para ir a verlos siempre era engorroso pero tenía qué hacerlo. Cuando llegué escoltada por mis guardias a las oficinas de AeroJack CO, no los encontré. La secretaría dijo que no habían llegado a trabajar ese día. Supuse que solo se trataba de un pequeño descanso que se dieron pero, ¿por qué no decírmelo antes?

Estaba saliendo de aquel enorme edificio que era una de las empresas de papá escoltada cuando de pronto vi que unos hombres altos y armados se acercaban a mí, después uno de mis guardias le disparó a sus compañeros y me tomó como rehén. Intenté gritar pero el hombre me calló con su enorme mano. Los hombres armados se acercaron y me dirigieron a un automóvil. Yo forcejeaba para que no me subieran y creí mis esperanzas perdidas, me estaban secuestrando. Entonces… lo vi a _él_.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Han Seoul-Oh.**

Conducía a velocidad normal por las calles de Tokio, le había prometido a Sean, Earl y Reiko que iría por ellos a la preparatoria como a veces lo hacía. Giré a la izquierda y conduje por una calle no muy transitada cuando de pronto volteé a ver un enorme edificio y observé que unos tipos trataban de meter a la fuerza a una chica a un auto Gran Marquiz negro. Entonces vi que los hombres portaban armas y vestían de traje negro, en definitiva eran de la mafia de Japón, querían secuestrarla. La chica realmente era linda así que me dije "vamos, Han, haz tu buena acción del día y salva a esa hermosa chica".

Pisé a fondo el acelerador y me dirigí a toda velocidad hasta la acera casi atropellando a los tipos quienes cayeron al suelo y otros se alejaron de mi auto rápidamente, la chica se quedó pasmada, abrazándose a sí misma, supuse que estaba asustada pero los tipos la habían dejado libre y tenía que aprovechar.

―¡Sube al auto! ―Le ordené desde la ventanilla que tenía el vidrio abajo.

Enseguida subió al asiento del copiloto y pisé el acelerador con fuerza mientras recibía disparos en el vidrio trasero del auto por parte de los hombres armados. Después los hombres nos siguieron en su auto y empezó una persecución.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **A** un eran seguidos por los hombres que querían secuestrar a la chica, disparaban al auto de Han una y otra vez. Pronto se adentraron en una carretera y pasaron un largo túnel donde algunos autos ya transitaban. El muchacho rebasó un par de autos y subió la velocidad a 250km. La chica estaba asustada por tanta velocidad que sujetaba el asiento con ambas manos, volteó a ver por el vidrio trasero para ver si sus enemigos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, pero no, dos autos Mustang negros los seguían junto al Gran Marquiz solo que este iba más atrás.

Han observó a sus nuevos persecutores y sonrió de medio lado por el espejo retrovisor, aceleró a 300km.

―¡Espera, espera, vamos muy rápido! ―La pelinegra gritó frenética ―. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vas a matarnos!

―No vamos tan rápido, linda ―Se rió el joven japonés tranquilamente ―. Tranquilízate, yo me encargo de esos idiotas.

Enseguida el Veilside amarillo tomó unas curvas cerradas y las llantas derraparon ruidosamente al momento en que Sol gritó histérica, quien de repente se estampaba contra el conductor por no traer el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

―¡Estás demente! ¡Vamos a chocar!

El par de Mustang's negros chocaron entre sí al tratar de pasar por las curvas y el Gran Marquiz se estrelló contra éstos. Han siguió su camino pero poco a poco bajó la velocidad a una considerablemente normal. La joven lanzó un suspiro de alivio al verse a salvo.

―Gracias, te debo la vida. ―musitó con voz suave y finita.

―¿Por qué esos tipos estaban persiguiéndote?

―No tengo idea. Simplemente salí y ellos ya estaban ahí esperándome ―Estaba nerviosa y aun volteaba a ver desesperadamente el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que nadie los seguía.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Sol Jackson. ―Han se quedó pensando un momento en ese apellido en particular, lo había oído en alguna parte. Recordó que Jackson era el nombre de una nueva aerolínea internacional que había abierto sus industrias en Japón después de expandirse exitosamente por Europa ―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―inquirió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Han Seoul-Oh.

El japonés recordó lo que había visto en la primera plana del periódico ese día. Habían muerto dos personas y solo una tercera aún era buscada para ser asesinada, una chica de 16 años.

―Y dime Sol, ¿qué hacías afuera de la empresa Jackson?

―Es que ahí trabaja mi padre, pero no lo encontré, es extraño. Hum, ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?

―A mi casa.

―Muchas gracias, enserio, pero puedes dejarme en cualquier lugar, voy a buscar un teléfono…

―En mi casa hay un teléfono ―La interrumpió ―, y de ahí puedes llamar a tus padres.

―Gracias, pero prefiero que me bajes por aquí ―Mencionó al tiempo en que señalaba con el índice un par de tiendas de conveniencia, pero Han no detuvo su marcha.

―¿Y que los tipos te encuentren? No todas las personas de aquí se enfrentan a sujetos armados para salvar a una niña, es Tokio.

―Es que no quiero ser una molestia.

―Descuida, no lo eres.

Durante el resto del trayecto ninguno dijo nada. El auto de Han se alejó un poco hasta las afueras de la ciudad iluminada por las luces de neón y bajó por una calle hasta un estacionamiento grande y espacioso, frente al cuál había un enorme taller de autos, un poco viejo por fuera, de color rojo desgastado. Han aparcó su auto a unos metros del taller y apagó el motor.

―Es aquí ―Anunció con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta para descender. Sol hizo lo mismo y alzó la vista para admirar aquél edificio. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Han la observaba detenidamente con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Ahora que ya no conducía con tres autos siguiéndolo a grandes velocidades se daba el tiempo de admirar a la persona que había ayudado. Era de estatura promedio, esbelta y de piel clara, con el cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos eran marrón brillante y no eran orientales sino grandes. Tenía un vestido purpura que le llegaba antes de las rodillas y unas botas negras sin tacón ―. Hey, Sol ―La llamó, sobresaltándola ―. El teléfono está acá.

Había una gran puerta abierta por donde seguro entraban los autos. Dentro había dos autos en reparación, herramientas en las mesas y máquinas, llantas en estantes y algunos asientos sirviendo de sillones. También había una escalera que conducía a un pasillo con barandales y a un lado, frente al pasillo, había unas puertas de madera que eran habitaciones. Han iba a subir por las escaleras pero se detuvo enseguida y giró para ver a su nueva amiga.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Sol con cierto nerviosismo.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―¿Eso es importante ahora? ―Levantó una ceja, curiosa.

―¿Viste el periódico de la mañana?

―No, ¿por qué?

―¿Viste a tus padres en la mañana?

―Tampoco, ¿qué tiene que ver…

―Solo contesta ―Le pidió un poco frustrado. Sol dudó en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

―No, no los vi esta mañana, acabo de llegar de Dublín. Mis padres llegaron aquí dos semanas antes y yo vine a visitarlos, ¿por qué?

Han no respondió, lamentablemente sus sospechas resultaron ciertas, esa pobre chica no sabía nada de sus progenitores. Sol miró al hombre de rasgos asiáticos con temor.

―¿Me prestas el teléfono? Quiero llamar a mis padres.

―No puedes ―exclamó severamente, mirándola fijamente.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? ―Sol abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer que él le había dicho eso, se preocupó ―. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ―Desconfió, alejándose unos pasos de él.

―No voy a hacerte daño ―Le prometió alzando las manos en señal de rendición ―. Espera aquí ―Han subió las escaleras corriendo y entró por la primera puerta, regresó con un periódico en las manos y se lo entregó a Sol ―. ¿Sabes leer japonés?

―Estudio idiomas ―Frunció el ceño, concentrada, al ver las fotografías de sus padres en la primera plana del periódico.

―Léelo y verás por qué no encontraste a tus padres en la mañana y por qué no puedes regresar a casa.

" _Mueren empresarios misteriosamente._

 _Los cadáveres de Baylor Jackson y Erina De Jackson fueron encontrados esta mañana. El cuerpo forense dictaminó que fueron asesinados a sangre fría con balas de un fusil de francotirador; un arma de fuego con precisión de alcance. La mansión Jackson fue saqueada minutos después de los homicidios, entre lo que se robaron se hallan las claves de importantes cuentas bancarias. Tres cuentas ya fueron vaciadas completamente con una pérdida de millones de dólares. Todavía quedan dos cuentas más pero éstas ya fueron aseguradas y se decidió que la única persona que dispondrá de éstas cuentas será precisamente la hija de los difuntos; Sol Kaelin Jackson. Este hecho pone en un gran riesgo a la menor de edad. El hermano mayor del señor Jackson; Skyler, está buscando a su sobrina para protegerla pero la muchacha desapareció al tocar tierras orientales"._

La pelinegra leyó la noticia con horror. Sus ojos marrones temblaban al ver las imágenes de los sacos grises donde los forenses tenían a sus padres muertos. Su rostro ovalado se vio lleno de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Han se vio en la necesidad de quitarle el periódico de las manos para que no siguiera viendo y lo aventó al suelo.

―Será mejor que te sientes. ―Sugirió Han. Sol se sentó en las escaleras con las manos cubriendo su rostro para tratar de contener las lágrimas, aunque no lo conseguía. El hombre asiático sintió compasión por la jovencita, pues había perdido a sus padres y por si fuera poco los asesinos estaban buscándola. Han tampoco tenía padres, habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño y estuvo vagando por el mundo hasta que encontró un hogar en el mundo de las carreras de autos. Se sentó al lado de Sol y le pasó un brazo por la espalda en señal de apoyo.

―Oye, si quieres puedes gritar o enloquecer, lo que quieras. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por donde vas a dormir, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Mejor descansa, puedes dormir un rato en mi cuarto, yo estaré afuera ―Se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo Sol lo ignoró. Han le tomó una mano y la puso en pie con suavidad. La ayudó a subir las escaleras y la guió por la primera puerta del pasillo. Adentro la habitación tenía lo suficiente, una cama grande, un escritorio con artículos de oficina y una lámpara, un armario, televisión y una ventana.

Sol se sentó en la cama sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

―Duerme un poco, estaré afuera por si me necesitas.

Ella asintió levemente, sin verlo. Escuchó que él se iba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

―¡¿Por qué no fuiste por nosotros al instituto?! ―Se escandalizó una joven oriental con uniforme escolar, acompañada de tres chicos ―. ¡El auto de Reiko está en reparación, por si lo olvidas!

―Pudieron venirse con Twinkie ―Objetó Han, bajando por las escaleras.

―¡Está en reparación! ―Le recordó el joven moreno.

―Tuve algunas dificultades, por eso no pude recogerlos ―Se justificó Han sin mucha importancia.

―¿Eso en tu auto es una bala? ―preguntó Sean examinando el Mazda RX7 Veilside de Han.

―Lo que pasó fue salvé a una chica de unos idiotas, ahora se encuentra durmiendo en mi habitación. Además no se imaginan quién es…

―¡Angelina Jolie! ―Intentó Twinkie.

―No, Sol Jackson.

Sean, Twinkie y Earl se quedaron confundidos, solo la joven Reiko se sorprendió por lo que Han dijo.

―¡¿Sol Jackson, la chica del periódico?!

―Vaya, al menos alguien lee el diario local ―Han puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

Reiko les comenzó a explicar quién era esa chica. Sus padres eran empresarios y habían sido asesinados. Sean pareció un tanto preocupado al escuchar la parte donde Reiko decía que Sol estaba siendo buscada por mucha gente, incluso por su tío.

―¿Y qué harás, Han? Esa chica significa problemas ―Opinó Earl, el novio de Reiko, un chico blanco y delgado, con los ojos rasgados.

―Lo sé pero perdió a sus padres, no podía simplemente echarla. Ahora está sola.

―No lo está, tiene a su tío buscándola ―Reiteró Sean.

―Sí pero… es que ella es muy bonita ―Han sonrió de medio lado. Todos ahí pusieron los ojos en blanco.

―Deja de pensar en mujeres alguna vez ―Lo regañó Reiko ―. Nos estamos metiendo en un gran lío con esa chica aquí, recuerda que Earl, Twinkie y yo también vivimos aquí, y Sean prácticamente vive con nosotros también. Nuestras vidas importan, ¿sabes? ¿Qué vas a hacer el día que venga la policía a buscarla?

―Ya, tranquila, solo serán unos días ―Han puso las manos como quien se rinde ante un policía.

La joven japonesa soltó un bufido de frustración pero finalmente no era su casa así que no objetó otra cosa. Earl solo asintió y Twinkie dijo que por él no había problema.

―Muy bien, entonces Sol se queda con nosotros unos días más. ―Finalizó, subiendo a su habitación para ver a la nueva huésped nuevamente.

* * *

 **Estoy manejando que Han, Twinkie, Reiko y Earl viven en el mismo sitio. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarla. Si me dejan un review lo contesto por MP y si no tienen cuenta respondo al siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, la historia ya está terminada, solo estoy transcribiéndola, así que quiero suponer que no tardaré en actualizar.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
